ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Hoshina/Bailey Starr
Hoshina Hikaru (星奈ひかる, Hoshina Hikaru?) (Bailey Smith in English Dub) is one of the four main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Hikaru's alter ego is Cure Star (キュアスター, Cure Star?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Stars. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" (「キラやば～っ☆」, "Kira Yaba~☆"?) Appearance As a civilian, Hikaru has hot pink hair styled in twin tails with small yellow hair ties at the bottom. She also has pink eyes. She wears a pink off the shoulder top with a grilled white trim around the top and frilled sleeves. She wears blue overalls over the top with a pink and gold belt and frills at the edge of the shorts along with pink sneakers with frilly pink socks. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. As Cure Star, her hair becomes long and bigger, and forms big round ball shaped buns with light pink rings at the bottom of her twin tails. Her twin tails are held by large star shaped ties with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On top of her head is a blue planet with a pink flower in the middle, her earrings are gold and she wears a pink choker with a gold star attached to it. Her outfit consists of a one piece dress colored in different variations of pink. Her sleeves are feather like, with white straps going over her shoulders, and two others on her arms, with the second layer being a light pink color. She wears her Star Color Pendent on her chest, and going down the front of her dress are two gold stars, with a splash of magenta on the side of her dress. On her waist are magenta sakura petals and a bag. Her skirt is mainly light pink with a magenta trim, and a white frilly layer underneath. On the back is a gold ribbon. She wears white fluffy bracelets on her wrists. She wears one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front. Her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, a white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. Personality Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Etymology Hoshina (星奈, Hoshina?) - Hoshi (星, 'Hoshi'?)means "star", while Na (奈, 'Na'?) has no meaning when it is by itself. Hikaru (ひかる, Hikaru?) - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hikaru's theme as a Pretty Cure, 光 and 輝. Both readings mean "light" / "brightness" which match up with Cure Star's light like theme. Cure Star is a noun that can mean to "a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night" Cure Star "The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star!" 宇宙に輝くキラキラ星！キュアスター！ Sora ni Kagayaku Kirakira Boshi! Kyua Sutā! Cure Star (キュアスター, Cure Star?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hikaru. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendantand her Star Color Pen. In the English Dub Cure star’s Speech is “Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars! I’m Cure Star!” Transformations Hikaru's pendant's top pops off, allowing Hikaru to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Hikaru begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her cuffs. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, earrings and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * Star Punch (スターパンチ, Star Punch?): Cure Star's first attack, which she uses by punching a star towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant. ** Taurus Star Punch (おうし座スターパンチ, Taurus Star Punch?): An upgraded version of the attack, which she uses by punching a powered-up pink star towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant and the Taurus Star Princess Color Pen. * Southern Cross Shot (サザンクロスショット, Southern Cross Shot?): An attack Cure Star performs alongside Cure Milky, Cure Soleil and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Category:Pink Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fanmade English-named characters